robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triterobot
Not to be confused with the US competitor Tricerabot. Triterobot was TeamMouseTrap's entry into Series 3 of Robot Wars. It lost its only battle against Evil Weevil. Design Triterobot was a green triangular omni-directional robot, with several smiling faces decorating the corner. It was invertible and was described as having no front, back or sideways, due to separately rotating wheels that shared a common power source from two motorbike starter motors. However, it had a low top speed of just 4 mph. It was armoured in 1.6 mm aluminium and had a mild steel angle chassis. Each corner of the robot had a spike. Qualification Like Steg-O-Saw-Us, Triterobot was a reserve (although it is not clear who it replaced) and did not receive a televised introduction. Triterobot had originally competed in trials to qualify for the the main series. Firstly, Triterobot was placed for the judges to inspect the design. Triterobot was then selected to fight another team so that the studio could test out camera equipment and inspect the robots fighting, to see if they were worthy of the main competition. It fought an unknown robot, but failed to move in battle and the unknown robot won. The opponent went on to qualify and appear in the main series, but despite this loss, Triterobot still fought in the main series as a reserve after being contacted by the studio shortly before filming. Robot History Series 3 In Heat L of the Third Wars, Triterobot went up against fellow newcomers and eventual Semi-Finalists Evil Weevil in the first round. As soon as Activate was called, Triterobot moved quickly towards Evil Weevil and collided with it. After driving into the CPZ of Sgt. Bash, Evil Weevil drove onto the Arena Wall and was spiked by Triterobot. Evil Weevil then pushed Triterobot towards Sgt. Bash, who became impaled onto the House Robot by one of its spikes. Then Evil Weevil pushed Triterobot around the Arena floor until reaching Sir Killalot's CPZ. There, Evil Weevil released Triterobot who promptly impaled one of its spikes into Evil Weevil's fibreglass armour and began to smoke copiously. The battle was briefly paused due to the perceived fire hazard, but allowed to continue as the house robots separated the two machines, but Triterobot had lost a lot of its power during the "smokescreen". Evil Weevil then attacked Triterobot and turned it on its side, where neither sets of Triterobot's castors touched the ground. Thus, it was stuck on its side and Evil Weevil pushed the immobile robot towards the pit. Missing the final push by instead driving in a curving arc, the House Robots closed in on Triterobot, however Evil Weevil attacked Shunt to help Triterobot. Whilst the House Robots attacked Triterobot, the Triterobot team were enjoying the punishment being inflicted upon their robot. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Triterobot was mistakenly spelled Tri-Terra-Bot in both Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide and Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. **The Ultimate Guide makes a further mistake by stating that it was entered by the 1 Law Associates. S3 actually succeeded Sting, whilst MouseTrap succeeded Triterobot. Ironically, S3 and MouseTrap would fight in Series 5. *After its defeat, Triterobot was taken apart, and the pieces left in Stan Launchbury's garden. External Links *Official website (Archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4